


Furihata Kouki always had to fight for what he wanted

by orphan_account



Series: Needing is one thing and getting's another [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Grinding, Light BDSM, M/M, Suit Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been nearly a year since Akashi suddenly broke up with Furihata. Furihata was never expecting to see him again but fate apparently had other ideas. Can their relationship ever be brought back to the way it was when so much has changed between them? Is there anything he can do to prevent it from ending the same way it had back in high school? Furihata doesn't know but what he does know is that this isn't something he's willing to give up on. After all to get to this point he had to fight to keep what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How long has it been?

The summer faded soon enough, becoming a damp autumn and a bitterly cold winter, or maybe that’s just how it seemed to him. With the early winter snow came the winter cup, an event Furihata Kouki both anticipated and dreaded at once. The rivalry between the generation of miracle’s respective teams had only grown more intense by the year as they learnt how work with their teams in ways that would have been impossible for them to imagine back in their Teiko days. Still Seirin fought hard, even harder than they had in their first year out of desperation to leave a legacy to be remembered. In the final round they had faced Rakuzan again. Furihata had played and they had won by the skin of their teeth but it had seemed hollow.

He could see the space in the team Akashi Seijuro had left.

Rakuzan were still formidable opponents, they had earnt their place and their title but they were hungrier for the win and they feel prey to the pressures of the match.

Maybe he had just spent too much time around him but Furihata felt he could almost _see_ the space where Akashi would be. A few words of praise here to keep their tempers from getting away from them…left unsaid. They fought harder but with less control and even though Seirin won it didn’t feel much like a victory to anyone.

Furihata had sat on the bench quietly and thought to himself ‘so this is how it ends.’

None of the Generation of Miracles could contact Akashi; his phone had been disconnected and his email erased. He had been pulled not just from the basketball club but from Rakuzan and no-one knew where he had been transferred to.

Furihata’s mind kept on being drawn back to him, his thoughts probing at the Akashi-shaped space in his life like it was the gap left by a missing tooth.

He would be lying down to sleep after staying up late to finish an essay and his mind would swing back to _him_ as sure as a compass needle swung around to point north.

Sometimes Furihata found himself wishing Akashi was happy. Then he would remember the arranged marriage and the fear that lurked under Akashi’s pride. Then he would wish he could help.

It made him work harder. He would do all the work from the set exercises of Akashi’s that he kept as study aids, then do more. He still had the scholarship letter; he kept it pinned up on a corkboard above his computer. There had been no notice to show that Akashi’s father knew who he was or that he was going to take the grant off him for sleeping with his son.

The money was his, Akashi had been very clear that this was something he had personally earnt, with his own skills. In the first week after the sudden breakup Furihata had considered throwing it out or burning it or something but he had resisted. He didn’t blame Akashi for it, as strange as that sounds. Their relationship had been a strange illicit affair like the ones Hollywood movie stars are accused of having in tabloid newspapers. The one who insisted that he wasn’t good enough to be with Akashi was Akashi’s father.

He couldn’t think of a more fitting revenge then becoming someone who was worthy of Akashi Seijuro using his father’s own money.

It was that thought that had sustained him as the weeks became months and he heard nothing more from Akashi.

He hadn’t felt like the kind of person who Akashi could be seen with in public. He hadn’t felt like the kind of person who could be at his side because he belonged there, not just because Akashi loved him.

There had never been anything remarkable about him. He had seen enough remarkable people to know he wasn’t one of them.

Everything he had he worked for.

He would never have the talents of Kagami but he earnt his place as a starter with sweat and blood and tears just to stand at the bottom of the ladder the Generation of Miracles had been on the top of since middle school.

He had never been good at schoolwork but for Akashi he had studied hard enough to legitimately claim a scholarship to one of the best schools in the country.

Now he set his sights on a loftier goal.

He was going to become someone worthy of Akashi, even if they never crossed paths again. He was going to do it his own way and even though that means working twice if not three times as hard as the people who were just _good_ he is going to do it for his own peace of mind.

He smiled at his graduation, bid everyone goodbye with tears in his eyes and made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to let the highest point of his life be the time his team won a championship in high school basketball.

He crumpled the acceptance letter in his hands.

He could be better than he was. He could always improve himself however he wanted, which was something those with ‘natural talent’ could never do.

He would have to fight for every inch but whereas before he would have backed away from the challenge, content to simply do as well as was expected of him something of Akashi has rubbed off on him.

He stands up straighter. He speaks more confidently. What had seemed impossible before meeting Akashi now seemed achievable, if not easy now he knew he could do it. Things that he never would have thought of trying he would volunteer for and he found Akashi was right.

He had been selling himself short, being content with mediocrity for fear of disappointing others.

He still worried of course. He worried about a lot of things but before where he had thought it terms of avoiding problems he had started thinking in terms of how to solve them.

The only thing he hadn’t been able to do with his new found confidence was find someone to date. Akashi just occupied too much of his mind, even now nearly a year later he found himself opening his mouth to say something to an Akashi who just wasn’t there. No-one else he had met had made him feel like Akashi did. He went on a couple of dates, just to see if he could make a connection but he never did. It had started a brief but fierce competition between some of Seirin’s girls to see who could get him to agree to a third date, something his younger self would have been overjoyed with but just left him feeling lonely and unsatisfied.

He had started keeping a journal, in a way. He wrote letters to Akashi he had no way to send to him and every time he thought of something he wanted to tell him he composed it in his head and sometimes put it to paper. It was a way of keeping his thoughts about Akashi from cluttering his head and it made things easier pretending like Akashi had just gone away on vacation and would be back soon.

It was surprisingly motivational. Whenever he had a problem picturing himself talking to Akashi made it seem easier. He could picture the red-head’s patient little smile that made everything seem easier. A problem he couldn’t complain to Akashi about was simple enough for him to solve by himself and just picturing him there listening while he spoke aloud made it easier to find the solutions.

Furihata Kouki smiled standing in front of the door to his new apartment.

It was a building owned by the university for first year students to stay in until they got their own places, which for business students at such a prestigious school was expected to be before the end of the first year.

Still standing here by his cardboard boxes full of belongings (the rooms can furnished so he had just a few things he had to bring from home) he really felt like he had made it.

A part of him still think that this place is too good for him, that he’s never going to fit and he should give up trying. He is used to squishing that part by now but the air still seems cold in his lungs as he picks up the first of the boxes.

His own room…

This was the kind of school you needed old money to get into, something he only had via proxy from his scholarship. This apartment was a space he didn’t have to share with anyone. The kitchen, the t.v., the bed, all of this was up to him and the white walls were an empty space waiting to for him to stamp his personality on them.

There is a knock on the door as Furihata is putting away his last box and he quickly rushes to answer it, smoothing over his clothes quickly before he opens the door.

A rather bored looking adult with square-framed glasses looks up from his clipboard.

“Furihata?” He asks.

“Yes sir.” Furihata replies in his best business tone.

He can see the man’s dark eyes pass over him behind the glasses, already judging him based on his clothes. Furihata keeps his face composed so he doesn’t give away that bothers him.

They are already looking for weakness…

“Dorm inspection is today, I don’t suppose you’ve been told but the dorm inspections are managed by the Student Association and the head of the association is strict. I recommend waiting until after inspection to unpack.” The man continues and marks him as ‘present’ next to his name. “Good luck with your studies.”

He doesn’t sound very genuine and Furihata thanks him for the advice genuinely in part as a small revenge.

He _was_ going to do well at this no matter what. Shutting the door after the man has moved on Furihata quickly goes over the entire place in as fine detail as he can to make sure the former resident hasn’t left behind anything that would embarrass him. If there is something that has been broken and put back so it _looks_ o.k. he’s going to have to take photographs so he can prove it was broken when he arrived.

Once he is sure that everything is as it should be; a weird mixture of anxiety about any possible damage and the pleasant surprises of finding out what the apartment actually contains, he stops to properly make the bed.

By the time he’s finished smoothing out the corners so it looks like something from a commercial rather than somewhere a person actually slept there is a sharp knock at the door.

He quickly walks over, smooths out his hair and clothes again, using his reflection in the silver door of the fridge, pulls open the door and stands back the Head of the Student Association enters.

Brown eyes meet eyes in two different colors; one red and one gold.

Akashi takes one step forwards, pulling the door shut behind him then wraps his arms around Furihata’s shoulders, burying him the smell of his crisp dress shirt.

When he steps back his eyes are both red and scared.

“Kouki, you look different…What happened?” Seijuro asks in a small voice.


	2. The heart wants

Seijuro reaches for him, slowly and carefully as if Furihata was a small frightened animal rather than a person. His fingertips lightly brush Furihata’s cheek.

“My brother wouldn’t tell me what happened. You look so much older.” He says softly, the room inspection soon forgotten.

“It’s been a year.” Furihata replies equally quietly.

They are so close together Akashi has somewhat accidentally pinned him against the wall. Furihata keeps his arms low by his sides. They keep their voices low and to Furihata it feels equal parts intimate and secretive, something forbidden that shouldn't be happening but is due to glorious coincidence. Maybe fate doesn't want them to stay apart...

Akashi Seijuro has had a growth spurt, something that strikes him as rather unfair. He looks more like his father. The softness of his red eyes doesn’t smooth out the harsh lines of his face. His mouth is set in a hard line as if it isn’t used to smiling.

“A year.” Seijuro breathes and his hand trembles. “Kouki, I’m sorry.”

His voice catches. He sounds like he might be close to crying.

“Sei…” Furihata starts to say softly and Seijuro looks down. His fingers scratch at the wall as he balls his hand into a fist.

“I’m sorry. It must have been so hard for you, being alone. It’s my fault.”

It was. It had been. But that was nothing before the pain he can see on Akashi’s face. It makes Furihata want to kiss him, hug him and tell him everything is going to be alright. But he can’t do that. He had promised himself he wasn’t going to lie to Akashi.

Instead he reaches out as slowly and carefully as Akashi had.

“I don’t blame you.” He says softly. He rests his hand on Akashi’s shoulder.

Akashi looks up and one eye is red and one gold.

“I couldn’t let him know.” He says quietly. “I couldn’t let him find out I ruined everything.”

His tone sounds pleading. He holds his hands awkwardly in front of him and Furihata can see the shining diamond of the engagement ring on his finger.

It’s like a bucket of icy cold water has been thrown over him. Until this point he could believe this to be a happy dream but the barbs of reality cut deep.

Akashi Seijuro was already engaged. There was a plea in those heterochromatic eyes, a desperate hope that their might still be a chance for happiness. It was a loveless marriage, Furihata knew, built for him by his father as part of a business transaction. That ring was a sign that Akashi’s future had already been sold.

Part of him quails at the thought. He has standing now, a place that a scandal would shake him from. Then his effort would be for nothing. However it’s such a small part of him now. His nervous fears didn’t matter. He still loved Akashi.

Even thinking it made a strange feeling twist in his chest; a pain but a good one, like when something that had been painful and rotten is pulled away.

He doesn’t care if it makes him a thief, if it ruins his marriage, if it ruins his own chances of graduating. He still loved Akashi and Akashi still loved him. It didn’t matter how hard he had to work to keep this a secret if there was some way they could be together again.

Furihata is the one who leans in.

“Welcome back.” He says quietly.

Akashi looks up, seeming far more like a child than his younger self could ever have pictured. He is taller and older, true, but strangely Furihata doesn’t feel intimidated by him anymore. Akashi slowly smiles, one of his rare genuine smiles that felt even more precious when it was on the face of Akashi.

“I’m back.” He says softly.

“In that case would you say we’ve officially unbroken up?” Furihata adds.

Akashi’s smile grows.

“You could say that.”

“In that case.” Furihata leans in and his voice drops even further. “I want to kiss you.”

Akashi closes the rest of the distance and Furihata feels his heart jump in his chest. Akashi’s lips are so soft and as his tongue curls Furihata’s own something hot and happy jolts in his chest. Akashi’s fingers run through his hair and he melts. He can feel his body relaxing, the last bits of tension over the move fading away as Akashi’s arms wrap around him.

The redhead pulls back from the kiss with his cheeks visibly flushed.

“I still have an inspection to do.” He smooths down his clothes.

“Let’s set a time for a date then.” Furihata cheerfully replies and is sure it’s not just his imagination that makes Akashi’s cheeks seem redder.

He blinks and it is Seijuro looking out with red eyes once again. He looks confused.

“What did you say to him? He seems embarrassed.”

Furihata leans in and lightly kisses Seijuro’s cheek.

“I was asking about a date.” He says with a smile and the thrill of it sits lightly on his tongue. “When are you free?”

The blush grows until Seijuro’s face is the same bright shade as his hair.

“Kouki, I can’t!” He protests, gripping his clipboard tightly. “I have work to do.”

“So do I. Call it a study session.” He frowns a little. “Although that isn’t much of a basis for a first date.”

“First date?” Seijuro repeats.

Furihata smiles at him and his heart soars.

“I want to do this all over again, properly this time.” He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a business card. Seijuro takes it, giving him one of his own through muscle memory alone.

Furihata makes a show of checking the card.

“Nice to meet you Akashi Seijuro. I am Furihata Kouki.” He says in his most formal tone. “But you can call me Kouki because you’re cute. I look forward to working with you.”

Seijuro raises an eyebrow but he’s smiling.

“I hope you don’t speak to all your clients like this.” He chides.

Furihata Kouki continues smiling.

“Not at all, you’re just special.”

Seijuro takes a look at the clipboard he is holding and flips over a few pages to check.

“Well, I’m here to inspect your living quarters.” He straightens up and his eyes harden as his tone becomes formal.

“You should have been informed on moving in that these apartments are provided by the school for the benefit of students of the Economics courses and overseen by the Student Council. Your behavior here reflects on the entire program; if you do not follow the rules of the complex and leave your living space in a mess you may be expelled. Do you understand?”

Furihata starts to nod, then catches himself.

“Yes sir.” He replies instead in an equally formal tone.

“I am in charge of this block, if you have issues with your living space, other students or staff members please direct your enquiries to the address on my card and we will see if a reasonable solution can be reached.”

Akashi looks up from his clipboard and his smile becomes purely sinful.

“Now then shall we start with the bedroom?” He purrs and it is Kouki’s turn to turn red.


	3. Bedroom Inspection

Kouki only makes it a few steps before Seijuro’s lips crash into his and his tongue slips past Kouki’s teeth.

The two move in half a waltz as Kouki reaches up and loosens his tie so Seijuro can undo the buttons for his dress shirt.

Seijuro’s arms enfold him, the familiar smell of expensive cologne and silk shirts tickling Kouki’s nose as Seijuro breaks away from the kiss to lavish attention on his neck and spin him around in a slow, graceful curve that ends with Kouki falling backwards onto the freshly made bed with a thump.

His heart beats faster in his chest, head resting on the pillows, as he looks up into the ruby red eyes. Had it only been one year because it feels like it had been a hundred since someone had last made his heart beat faster with a kiss. He associated this kind of wild passion with the other brother but he supposes that Seijuro must have been feeling that ache of longing in his chest too.

Seijuro undoes Kouki’s shirt buttons with one hand while his other slips between Kouki’s thighs and holds them parted as he firmly cups him through the fabric. With a blush and fumbling fingers he helps Seijuro undo the small transparent buttons of the dress shirt. The redhead lavishes attention on every bit of freshly exposed skin with his tongue and teeth. Enough of his shirt is open for his chest to be exposed but his stomach covered and Seijuro rests his head on it and runs his tongue across the tender nubs of flesh. He bites one and Kouki yelps like a dog as his body tenses and his back arches. His hips buck upwards into Seijuro’s palm and with a clink he undoes Kouki’s belt with one hand and slips it past his waistband.

Kouki whimpers at the feeling of Seijuro’s hand stroking across him with only the thin fabric of his boxers in the way.

“Sei!” He gasps and Seijuro makes a low animal noise, a grumbling growl of approval as he sucks on the join where Kouki’s neck meets his shoulder.

“Sei, waaiII!” His back arches as Seijuro bites him again, the sharp jolt of pain quickly becoming pleasure that makes his body move before he can finish speaking.

“I don’t have lube or condoms!” Kouki manages to gasp out.

Seijuro moves up from his shoulder to dip his tongue in Kouki’s mouth and swirl it around as he laps up the sweet sounds his partner is making. He draws back with a string of saliva dangling off the point of his tongue.

“That limits our options.” He says seriously and leans back in for further kissing.

Even though his shirt is fully open and his pants halfway to being off he feels too hot. He is shivering with anticipation. His heart hadn’t raced like this in so long. Panting Kouki leans up so he can feel Seijuro kiss him deeply again.

The redhead’s weight makes the bed dip beneath them and just the feeling of his body so close makes Kouki want to hold him closer still. Part of him is afraid that touching him might make disappear like a dream in the night.

The kiss breaks again and Kouki pants for breath as Seijuro’s hand slips into his boxers. His cheeks are glowing as red as Seijuro’s hair and his brown eyes are hooded as he tries to focus on drawing in breaths.

“God, you are still so beautiful.” Seijuro says in a husky whisper and cups Kouki’s cheek with his hand. “I want to swallow you up.”

“Sei…” Kouki says in a half whisper, half gasp and it turns into a long low moan as Seijuro’s tongue flickers under his belly button. “I want you to. Please.”

Seijuro makes a low growling sound of approval, like a happy lion and lightly drags his teeth over the bulge in Kouki’s underwear.

Kouki whimpers and rumples the blankets under his fingers.

“Oh _fuck_ Sei.” His breath hisses sharply between his teeth. “I feel like I’m going to melt.”

Though his thighs are trembling he slowly moves them further apart.

“My body remembers you.” He says with a gasp.

His heart is beating so fast he can feel it in his throat as parts of them that hadn’t felt any touch but his own for the past year respond to Seijuro’s touch.

Seijuro pulls down the red silk boxers, the movement so slow and gentle as to be teasing with a damp spot already showing on smooth fabric.

His erection stands at attention, swollen thick and red with precum slicking the head.

Seijuro swallows.

“That is pretty hot.” He says and his breath wafts over the exposed shaft.

Kouki’s eyes squeeze shut. As he realizes he is holding his breath he tries to relax. His breath shudders as he breathes out. He feels like he could cum just from the feeling of Seijuro’s breath against his cock he is that desperate.

God he wants to feel Seijuro inside him again, if not now than soon. His entire body is trembling with desire to be touched by him.

Though he feels like his bones have been replaced with pudding he manages to spread his legs further for Seijuro.

The redhead sighs and his breath wafts hot over Kouki’s cock.

“I really want to fuck you right now.” He says softly and straightens up.

With a small click he undoes his belt, a clear bulge showing at the front of his dark dress pants. Even though he still feels melted Kouki eyes it hungrily.

Seijuro’s ruby eyes follow him and he smiles smugly, unzipping his pants.

Lying on his back on the bed Kouki watches through hooded eyes, his limbs warm and useless and his cock sticking up eagerly. He runs his tongue over his lips without thinking about it.

Seijuro’s boxers are a shiny black silk against which the shape of his erection is clear.

“Kouki…” Seijuro says gently, drawing closer to his face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Kouki whispers as Seijuro settles over him and the brunette feels the weight of Seijuro’s body pressing against his, so firm and hard with toned muscle it dispels any lingering doubts that this wasn’t real.

Even though his body is still flushed with arousal he moves his arms enough to slip them under Seijuro’s dress shirt and feel the muscles of his back. His skin is warm and soft and Kouki can feel it rise and fall with his breathing.

“So beautiful.” The redhead murmurs to himself before he leans in and lazily captures Kouki’s mouth in a kiss, licking at Kouki’s swollen red lips before he dips his tongue in. In that same moment he slips properly into position and his still silk-wrapped rock presses against Kouki’s.

Kouki screams aloud from the feeling of the smooth damp silk pressing against his swollen erection and Seijuro stifles it with his kiss.

Kouki clutches tight to his back, feeling the muscle under his fingers move as Seijuro starts to grind their bodies together. With only the thin strip of black silk between them, the fabric already wet with combined precum, Kouki can feel how hot and hard Seijuro is as he presses their cocks against each other. He can feel the way the sticky silk clings to the shape of Seijuro’s eager erection. Seijuro’s tongue burrows deeply in his mouth, slick and hot and curling against his own in a sordid dance of wetness and heat. He moans openly into Seijuro’s mouth and Seijuro moans into his, the sounds deadened by twisting tongues until they are just a dull undertone to the wet sounds of tongue on tongue and cock grinding on cock.

Kouki holds on tight to Akashi’s back as every hard thrust of his hips makes it harder and harder to breathe. He can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Akashi’s back in his arms, the curling tongue in his mouth and the wonderful, painful, slick heat between his legs that makes his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat faster. Akashi smells better than he remembered, a trait his fantasies of Akashi didn’t have, some no doubt ludicrously expensive cologne scenting his skin with scents too foreign and rare for Kouki to be able to name. The smell itself was new but it was just the kind of smell that was so reassuringly Seijuro that Kouki, breathing mostly through his nostrils from the deepness of the kiss, wanted to bury himself in the scent of Seijuro as surely as his body wanted Seijuro to bury himself in it.

Seijuro’s slick cock drags beautifully against his own in a way his hand would never be able to properly recreate and he feels a tightening in his spine. He is so close to properly cumming for the first time in nearly a year but as good as it feels he doesn’t want to yet. He wants to hold Seijuro longer, he wants to feel the muscles ripple under his hands and feel Seijuro’s hot breath on his skin even more so he forces back his orgasm again.

And again.

And again.

He can’t keep track of time; it could have been a minute or an hour since Seijuro had started grinding against him but Seijuro’s thrusting is so smooth and hitting the perfect spot every time. It takes all his effort to hold back from cumming until resisting is painful enough to make tears start to prick the corner of his eyes and the tension he’d been holding back bursts out like water from a broken dam. Milky colored cum smears across the black silk as Seijuro continues to thrust his hips with short, sharp moans, milking every drop of cum out of him.

Kouki feels the tension in him fade, leaving his limbs like overcooked noodles as he tries to breathe normally and get his heartbeat back to its usual pace. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum so hard or so much. Seijuro, having spilt his seed into the same silk boxers, stands and pulls them off. Kouki feels something touch his stomach as Seijuro wipes the cum up with a wetwipe from the pocket of his suit jacket. The faint sting of the cleaning product cuts unpleasantly through the afterglow but the sharp scent removes the lingering smell of sex. Seijuro leaves the cum-smeared boxers behind as he redresses himself.

“I have other units on this block to inspect.” He kisses Kouki’s forehead as tenderly as a mother might. “I’ll have someone sent to bring up the rest of your things.”

“Things?” Kouki asks hazily. He could really do with a nap right now but he knows if he goes to sleep Seijuro will be gone so he forces his eyes open through his tiredness.

“You are here on scholarship which is why you were assigned this room specifically; as all your furnishings are supplied for you some students like to sneak in on moving day and take items for themselves, knowing you have no list of what is standard and cannot report what is missing. Tracking down the thieves would be too troublesome but I will arrange for replacements…”

Seijuro leans in and whispers in Kouki’s ear. His hot breath tickles.

“Please have my boxers laundered. It will not be tonight but I will be back later to pick them up.”

Kouki nods and his heart soars. Even through the exhaustion his body feels light.

“Rest. I will see you then.”

Seijuro tidies up his outfit, only a lingering flush of red on his cheeks an indicator of what they had been doing. He leaves and, obedient to his orders, Kouki falls asleep near immediately.


	4. Nighttime Musings

Kouki dozed off, jolting awake after he realized he had fallen asleep with his pants down, literally and that he still had all his boxes to unpack before his first class tomorrow.

His eyes snap open and he feels for the hard lump of his phone. Finding it and turning it on he checks the on-screen clock and sees that he has slept for nearly an hour.

He sighs and flops down on the bed.

A smile spreads across his face, as warm and bright as the rising sun. So this had really happened then. He had really gotten back together with Akashi Seijuro and that thought gives him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. He’d also started an affair with a married man and that thought doesn’t feel as good. He had wanted Seijuro’s love for a long time but he’d been too late to convince his father not to marry him off.

Seijuro had a wife now and, in the future, maybe children. That was a life he’d never be part of; Seijuro wouldn’t let him out of fear of his father. That still stung. He wished that he didn’t have to hide like he was Seijuro’s dirty little secret but he did and he _was_. He picks up the boxers between thumb and forefinger and pulls a face.

And now he was doing his laundry. Into the washing machine go the soiled underwear and he sprays a burst of air freshener to stop the room smelling like sex. He listens to the faint noise of the washing machine spinning as he starts to unpack.

It isn’t long before there’s a knock at the door and Kouki looks up sharply from where he is putting a set of glasses away on a kitchen shelf. It’s a good thing he tidied up his room first, he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be visiting and if he had let himself drift back to sleep he might still be getting dressed now.

Quickly he tidies himself up and pulls open the door. A bored looking member of the staff hands him a form to sign while another puts down the boxes they were carrying. Kouki looks over the form. A checklist of items is attached with most of them ticked off. The signature at the bottom is Seijuro’s, over the line labelled Student Council Representative. Kouki signs on the line above it labelled student and both staff members leave him to gather up the boxes by himself. They are almost entirely household appliances, some of which Kouki had never seen before and, oh, the tips of Kouki’s ears go red as he notices a box of condoms and a large bottle of lubricants subtly tucked next to the gleaming silver coffee machine.

Seijuro did say he would be back to pick up his boxers and that was the least subtle declaration of intent he could conceive Seijuro doing. Still he picks up the condoms and lubricant and puts them away by his bed for Seijuro’s next visit. After a brief moment of consideration he puts some of the lubricated condoms in other places around the apartment just in case they got carried away.

He works diligently to unpack the last of his boxes and by the time everything is unpacked and put away in their proper places the apartment sparkles like a showroom and it is dark outside the window. His back starting to ache from hauling the heavy boxes Kouki realizes how tired he is. He stretches, yawns and gets into his pajamas. His clothes he puts in the laundry basket, brushes his teeth and gets out his journal.

It’s such an accustomed part of his nighttime routine it isn’t until he finds himself idly staring at the page that he realizes how long it’s been since he didn’t know where to start. The pen nib hovers over the unmarked page, below the habitual greeting he headed all his fictive letters with. It’s obvious what has happened today and it crowds out all his thoughts of anything else but he can’t picture himself writing to Seijuro about _that._ It would feel awkward and wrong. After meeting what was there that he really wanted to say to Seijuro about today?

So he sits down and writes a love letter.

 _Dear Seijuro Akashi_ , it begins, _I love you. At first I wasn’t sure what it was but now I’m certain it can be nothing else. I have fallen deeply and irreversibly in love with you. I tried to move on but it was always with the feeling of you in the back of my mind. That’s why I kept this book because even without you here to talk to there were so many things I wanted to show you. I still wanted you to be a part of my life. The breakup was so sudden it felt like fate was tearing us apart but now, seeing you again, it seems like fate is pushing us back together so maybe fate is telling us we need to try harder._

He pauses, takes a deep breath and continues.

_I will fight for you. I will fight for Akashi and for Seijuro because I want to be someone who deserves to be by your side. I don’t want to be someone people look at us and think I don’t deserve you. I’ll make myself worthy of you. I want to be someone that deserves to be at your side…_

He puts down his pen for a while. His thoughts are getting all tangled up like brightly colored strings. What if he really want to tell him? He pictures Seijuro watching him with his bright ruby eyes and that smug yet sincere smile on his face, like a cat when you were holding some of its favorite food. He would watch, he would listen and what Kouki really wants to do, has been wanting for months, is to hold him close enough to hear his heart beat and smell the lemon starch on his shirt collar. He couldn’t put that in words so he scribbles down what he can then puts the book away before it can fall from his tired fingers. The sweetness of today wouldn’t last any longer. He would just have to look forward to tomorrow.

Kouki slept.


	5. Say what you want to say

Kouki is woken up by his phone buzzing on the hard wood of his bedside table, echoing in the empty drawers. There is a faint sliver of light poking out from under his blinds; the sun is up but as his fumbling fingers reach for the phone he sees it is only seven in the morning and he doesn’t have class until ten. One new message from Kagami and Kuroko. He had texted them yesterday saying he had seen Seijuro and Kagami had apparently only seen it when he got up for his morning run. As he is considering whether it was worth trying to get back to sleep he hears a knock at the door.

Stifling a yawn he shrugs the blankets off him and half climbs, half rolls out of bed and onto his feet. He looks blearily at the dark shape of the wardrobe. Surely he wasn’t expected to be in uniform _now?_ He doesn’t want to make someone wait while he gets changed anyway, it would be ruder than showing up in his pajamas.

He pulls on a dressing gown, aware his hair is probably a mess, and goes to answer the door.

Akashi Seijuro is standing there in a full suit and tie with his red hair immaculately groomed.

For a moment Kouki thinks he’s still dreaming before he realizes he is just standing in the doorway and steps aside to let Seijuro into the room.

Seijuro smiles, his small happy smile and raises an arm. Kouki immediately rushes over to wrap him up in a hug. His shirt collar smells like lemons. Seijuro’s arms wrap around him.

“Sorry to wake you so early.” He apologizes and it sounds genuine rather than a courtesy. “I couldn’t let anyone see me come in.”

“I was awake anyway.” Kouki shrugs it off. Seijuro kisses his forehead.

“I have a gift for you, I wanted to give it to you in person.” He reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a cellphone.

“Sei, I already have a phone.” Kouki starts to protest tiredly.

“This is a private phone.” Seijuro explains and shows it to him. “Its number is unregistered and it cannot be tracked.”

“It has one number already in it.” Kouki notes.

“I have an equally untraceable phone. That is its number.” Seijuro continues. “We can’t be seen in public together. My father is more on guard than ever. Outside of this room we will be classmates and nothing more.”

It is what Kouki thought but still didn’t want to hear.

“I will visit you when I can. There will be moment when there is no-one else around where we can be ourselves.” Seijuro’s hands tighten around his shoulders. He presses the phone into Kouki’s hands. “With this we can talk with each other in the other times.”

He smiles.

“I am so proud of you.” He says tenderly and strokes Kouki’s cheek. “I thought we’d never see each other again but here you are, shining like a star.”

Kouki feels a blush start to spread across him.

“I wanted to be someone Seijuro would be proud of.” He mutters into Seijuro’s shirt.

Seijuro kisses his cheek.

“You’ve completely exceeded my expectations. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Kouki mutters something illegible and presses himself closer to Seijuro’s chest to hide the flare of red spreading across his face. Seijuro’s hands glide soothingly through Kouki’s hair.

“I missed you.” He says softly and plants another kiss on Kouki’s lips.

“I missed you too.” Kouki replies and kisses him back.

Seijuro’s skin is so soft and Kouki can feel the rise and fall of his chest underneath his fingers. Kouki kisses him again.

Seijuro smiles in the usual contently smug smile.

“What do you want to do now Kouki?” He whispers.

“Uh…More kissing?” Kouki suggests.

Seijuro ruffles his hair.

“Good idea.” He kisses Kouki’s forehead. “But brush your teeth first.”

Kouki colors red and quickly runs off. Seijuro smiles and takes a little walk to the bedroom.

Kouki’s blankets are rumpled from where he has gotten up and, although there is a high chance they will be rumpled again soon, Seijuro still straightens out the blankets so the bed is nice and neat.

The slim book on the bedside table catches his eye. He sits on the bed and picks it up. There is no title on the cover so he opens it to see what it is about. As soon as the handwritten script catches his eye he goes to put it down, not wanting to invade Kouki’s privacy, but his eye picks up that his name has been written on the page. He reads the sentence and sees that it is addressed to him.

Sitting on the bed he flips to the first page and starts to read.

He is a fast reader, he rapidly absorbs and accurately remembers information, but he is still not done by the time Kouki rushes in and notices him sitting on the bedside reading.

“Uh.” Kouki stammers, something Seijuro normally disliked but didn’t mind from him.

He closes the book to turn and look up at Kouki.

“You write well.” He says and Kouki looks embarrassed.

“I wanted to write a letter to you but I didn’t have a postal address or anything.” Kouki mumbles and looks at his feet. “So I just wrote them. It helped pretending that you might read them someday…”

Akashi puts the book down and takes three long steps to be at Kouki’s side.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly and tilts Kouki’s chin upwards so he can see his gold and red eyes. He folds Kouki into his arms. “You must have suffered because of me.”

“I never want to let _anyone_ take you away from me.” He strokes the brunet’s short hair.

“I don’t want them to take you away either…” Kouki’s voice is a trembling whisper. “There were so many things I wanted to tell you.”

“You can tell me now.” Akashi’s voice is little more than a breath wafting warmly against his ear.

Kouki leans up to kiss him and it is through ruby red eyes that Seijuro looks back at him.

“I love you.” Kouki says as he curls his arms closer around Seijuro’s shoulders.

“I love you Kouki.” The redhead replies and leans in to seal their lips together in a deep kiss.


	6. Furihata Kouki's sexual fantasies part one

The moment their lips touch Seijuro slips his tongue into Kouki’s mouth and he welcomes it in, curled up against the redhead’s chest. Not content to just passively be kissed he curls his tongue around Seijuro’s.

The redhead’s arms wrap tightly around him and snake into the folds of his clothing to touch the bare skin. Kouki undoes belt of his dressing gown without breaking the kiss and lets the fluffy garment fall to the ground. His fumbling fingers undo the buttons of his pajama top and Seijuro slips a hand through the slit in the cloth to rub across Kouki’s chest.

Seijuro kicks the bedroom door shut with one foot and pushes closer to Kouki as the last of the pajama buttons became undone. The redhead slips the shirt from Kouki’s shoulders and leans in to plant kisses on his collarbone. One hand caresses the light muscled chest while the other slips past Kouki’s waistband.

The brunet makes a small whimpering sound and bites his lip.

Seijuro’s ruby eyes hungrily devour the jolt in the way Kouki’s bare chest rises and falls as he cups his cock with his palm.

“Sei.” Kouki whimpers out loud and Seijuro’s pupils contract like a predator moving in for the kill.

In a delicate dance steered by the firm pressure of Seijuro’s hand against his junk Seijuro leads Kouki to the bed. He takes a seat at the edge of the bed abruptly, his pants being pulled down to his ankles as Seijuro moves back.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Seijuro asks with his condescending, sweet smile and red eyes that are burning like live coals.

Kouki makes a small incoherent noise in the back of his throat and blushes to the tips of his ears. A thousand fantasies born of loneliness flock to the front of his mind.

Seijuro kisses his forehead. Kouki kisses his lips.

“I want…” Kouki pauses and his cheeks are flushed red. “I want to feel your cock inside me.” He says in a husky whisper.

“Is that all?” Seijuro loosens his tie with one finger.

“For now.” Kouki nods. “I just…I want to feel like we’re together again. Like we were before.”

“Kouki…” Seijuro says softly and strokes his cheek. Seijuro’s thumb rests against Kouki’s lower lip then he leans in and kisses him fully. One arm curls tenderly around Kouki’s back as he slowly lowers him onto his back.

He goes to undo his suit buttons but Kouki shakes his head.

“The suit is…I like it.” The brunet struggles to articulate.

Seijuro smiles and pops the top button of his jeans instead. He wraps his arms around Kouki’s back, tenderly kissing his cheek as he lowers him onto his back.

“Do you have the lube I bought you?” Seijuro asks as he kisses Kouki’s neck.

Kouki nods emphatically.

“It’s in the second drawer.” He turns to point and starts to get up.

Seijuro rests his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, I’ll get it.”

Kouki watches the way his suit molds to his body as he bends down and opens the drawer. Those sure are some tight pants…

Seijuro tosses him the bottle of lube.

“Can you get started on the preparations?” He asks as he searches for the condoms.

Kouki feels his ears start to burn but he opens up the bottle of lubricant, starts to squeeze some out, realizes the bottle has a seal under lid, removes it then realizes Seijuro has walked back over to him.

The blush spreads a bit.

“This is pretty kinky…” Kouki says quietly.

Seijuro raises an eyebrow as if silently saying ‘you’ve done worse’. Kouki is about to say ‘but not with you’ but bites his tongue.

He had masturbated to Seijuro before, quite a lot actually. He had a couple of private fantasies he wasn’t going to be sharing any time soon but Seijuro in an immaculate suit standing in front of him and calmly pulling his cock from his open pants made a shiver run down his spine.

It felt so wrong it must be forbidden and Seijuro stands like a vengeful god.

“It’s o.k.” Seijuro kisses his cheek. “You’re looking awfully nervous. Do you want me to do it?”

“I’m fine!” Kouki says more forcefully than he intends. “I mean it just, feels weird with an audience.”

He is sure his face is probably as red as Seijuro’s hair right now. Seijuro leans in and tenderly kisses his cheek again. His hand moves across the bed to hold Kouki’s.

He doesn’t seem quite so intimidating now as he tenderly plants kisses along Kouki’s collar bone and slowly raises Kouki’s hand for him.

“Is this o.k?”

Kouki nods, not trusting his voice not to crack as Seijuro makes direct eye contact. He really did have beautiful eyes.

He tenses on instinct when his fingertips enter him but quickly relaxes under Seijuro's kissing. He loses himself in the kiss, letting Seijuro dictate the pace and movement of Kouki’s own fingers inside him.

The squelching noise the lube makes is sinful. He shivers as his fingertip brushes against his prostate.

“Does that feel good?” Seijuro asks him softly. His breath is warm against Kouki’s ear.

The brunette nods and tries to concentrate on not brushing over that spot too often. His erection is already resting heavily on his stomach and he wants to at least have Seijuro inside him before he comes. Seijuro’s hand rocks against his, in and out and in and out, dictating the pace and keeping it slow enough for Kouki to slather his insides with lubricant. Every time his fingers brush over his prostate he tries not to flinch. He swears Seijuro is teasing him and using his own hand to do it. He tries to focus on getting an even spread of lube rather than how enticing masturbating for Seijuro is.

“Ready?” Seijuro whispers in his ear after a few minutes of obscene squelching and Kouki nods. “Good.”

Seijuro moves his hand and Kouki lets his slicked fingers slide free. For a moment he feels empty without the movements but soon something much larger and harder is pressing against him. Seijuro’s hands go to his trembling thighs, keeping them spread wide apart as he slowly presses in. Kouki, on his back at the end of the bed, feels it squish under his weight so his rear is resting at the very edge and being dragged by gravity in towards Seijuro.

“Kouki…” He breathes in the brunette’s ear and with a gasp Kouki remembers how to breathe.

Oh this was so much better than his fingers.

“I’m going to start to move now, is that o.k?” Seijuro’s voice drips into his ear like melted chocolate; warm, smooth and dark.

Kouki nods, knowing if he opens his mouth he is only going to whimper. He whimpers anyway when Seijuro’s hips bump into his. Scrambling for a purchase his fingers bunch in the sheets. Seijuro’s hands are so gentle as they lift up his legs for the best angle of thrust…

Kouki manages to open one eye and get a perfect look at Seijuro in his fitted suit, haloed by his bedroom light. A faint flush is spreading across his cheeks and his eyes gleam like rubies.

He leans in and the bed dips further under the weight.

“I’m not being too rough am I?” He asks softly.

Kouki shakes his head.

“Can I go faster?” Seijuro then asks him.

Kouki nods and a loud moan breaks from his lips as Seijuro’s hips buck. His fingers tighten in the bedsheets. Seijuro smiles down at him, his face less perfectly ordered than usual.

Kouki thinks he looks more amazing than usual. There is no _way_ he was going to last until Seijuro came.

Still he tries valiantly to hold on, clinging to the sheets to avoid digging his fingers elsewhere. The bedsprings aren’t quite creaking up Seijuro isn’t holding back. In the glimpses he catches when he manages to open his eyes the redhead seems to have lost his composed expression and is as lost in the moment as he is.

Their moaning and panting for breath synchronizes at the point he can’t keep his eyes open. His back is arching, stiff like a stone archway as his body freezes in place to keep him in the right spot for every one of Seijuro’s thrusts to hit him in just the right place to make pleasure flood him from fingertip to toetip. He can’t scream anymore, just gasp for breath as Seijuro holds his legs spread.

“Fuck.” He swears in a croaking whisper to himself.

Tension is building up inside him as he forces himself not to cum but he can only put mind over matter so long with Seijuro thrusting into him like a year’s worth of sex dreams payed back with interest.

He can barely see his own ceiling, let alone what face Seijuro must be making, by the time he gives up the ghost and his cum splatters on his stomach. The rush of pleasure is all the sweeter for his attempts to delay it and he feels like time has stopped as the afterglow rushes over him. Of course it hasn’t and Seijuro is still thrusting inside him as he strives to reach his own peak.

"Kouki." Seijuro gasps as he thrust. "I love you Kouki."

"Sei..." Kouki whispers in reply. It takes up most of his energy but it seems to spur Seijuro on.

His thrusts become faster and shallower as he approaches his peak. He stands tall, letting his head fall back to expose his throat, his feathery bangs falling to either side of his head and those burning red eyes sliding closed in ecstasy.

Kouki gets a beautiful view of the look of bliss passing across his face as Seijuro cums; he can even see his throat bob as he swallows and the faint sheen of sweat on his skin. It always surprised him how someone could look vulnerable and in control at the same time. Seijuro sighs, carefully lowering Kouki’s now somewhat stiff legs before he pulls out and tosses away the used condom.

Kouki gestures to the bed beside him and Seijuro takes the cue to lie down beside him and for a moment the two are completely at peace.


	7. Good morning sunshine

It is the smell of cooking food twining enticingly through the air that wakes Kouki up in time to snatch at his phone and turn off his alarm. The bed-sheets are rumpled beside him and Kouki feels a brief stab of disappointment at not being able to see Seijuro’s cute sleeping face. That disappointment disappears when his stomach rumbles loudly.

Slipping out of bed and sternly glaring at his knees for shaking he reluctantly puts off rushing downstairs and leaping into Seijuro’s arms. Instead he takes a brief shower to wash the sweat off and gets properly dressed. Today was a school day after all, as delicious as the idea of spending all day in bed with Seijuro was, they both had classes they had to attend.

Still there’s a spring in his step as he enters the kitchen.

Seijuro was an ungodly good cook; Kouki had been told that student meals consisted mostly of instant ramen packets but Sei had set up a proper breakfast of fresh fish and rice that would not seem out of place in a restaurant. He was already eating when Kouki sat and helped himself to the bowl Seijuro had set aside for him.

“I’m afraid I must leave you to clean up.” Seijuro apologizes. “My brother reminds me our time is limited this morning. I have duties to attend to before classes.”

Kouki politely nods his understanding, his cheeks bulging like a hamster with perfectly fluffy rice.

“Thankfully we are staying fairly close by so I could run back to pick up ingredients but…” Seijuro pauses and Kouki is sure his eyes flicker.

Kouki swallows.

“Sei…” He says softly, reaching across the table to hold Seijuro’s hand.

He looks up, his eyes heterochromic once again and tightly grabs Kouki’s hand.

“I’m so sorry.” He says softly, looking more sorrowful than Kouki had seen the more stoic brother as. “We can’t be seen together. My father…” He rubs the ring around his finger nervously.

He breathes out with a deep sigh, trying to compose himself and keep his other half from butting back in.

“Who is she?” Kouki asks quietly, gesturing to the ring.

Akashi looks down at it to avoid meeting Kouki’s eyes.

“She’s actually a very nice person…” He says.

“Do you love her?” Kouki is shocked he would even ask this but he needs to hear a definite answer.

“No!” Akashi nearly knocks over the breakfast dishes as he rises and grabs both of Kouki’s hands with his own. “It’s not that I swear!”

His different colored eyes are desperately pleading Kouki to believe him.

“My father…after he saw us…He nearly forced me to leave the country.” Traces of tears shine in his eyes. “He…arranged a marriage for me.”

His voice drops low with shame.

“He said he’d been giving me too much freedom and that it was time I focused on producing an heir. He arranged meetings with the daughters of wealthy families and said I could pick whoever I wanted but…” Akashi snorts. “It wasn’t really a choice. If I didn’t pick one of them he’d disown me as his son… I picked the one with the least interest in me. I don’t like women, she doesn’t like men and she accepts my...condition. We cover for each other. That’s all there is between us. A business relationship.”

His hands tighten around Kouki’s.

“I’m sorry.” He says, his voice throaty as if he is about to break into tears. “I’m sorry I’m so useless. I couldn’t stand up to him. I couldn’t do anything.”

Kouki tightens his grip around Akashi’s hands, prompting him to look up.

“Akashi.” He says quietly. “You did the most you could.”

Akashi’s red and gold eyes look into Kouki’s soft brown ones.

“It wasn’t enough.” Akashi’s voice is barely a whisper. “My brother, the shock nearly killed him, I’ve been keeping him safe but…”

He looks down again.

“He’s been…asleep for a long time. I couldn’t get him to wake up…”

“Akashi, look at me.” Kouki orders so casually that Akashi obeys him without question. “I’m here _now_. You don’t have to deal with this alone. We’ll work something out, I know we will.”

Akashi smiles, softly and sincerely, before blinking and his eyes changing back to a solid red. He looks down at their linked hands in confusion.

“I take it my brother had a moment?” He asks.

Kouki leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

“He did. It’s going to take a lot of effort to make this work.” Kouki tells him. “But I’m going to try my hardest if you will.”

“Of course I will.” Seijuro replies, leaning in as well to kiss Kouki back. “I would rather cut off my own arm than see you leave again.”

“Well let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Kouki jokes but there is real sorrow in Seijuro’s eyes.

Lightly he brushes Kouki’s cheek and Kouki shudders to think that, if his brother was right, this soft and tender side of Akashi that he loved so much might have fallen asleep and never woken up. He had been heartbroken but Seijuro could have actually died from his broken heart.

All the pain of the breakup seemed irrelevant now. They were here and they still loved him and he still loved them. This time he would keep them. This time he would fight to keep them.

“I’m warned we won’t be able to show we recognize you in public.” Seijuro tells him.

“I know.” Kouki replies. “But I got here on my own. It was on my own merits I got accepted into this school. I’m going to work hard and show you I deserve my place here.”

Seijuro smiles.

“Well no-one could say that looks suspicious. As dormitory head my room is at the end of the hall. I can sneak down and see you, but only when no-one else is around so it’s unlikely to be very often or announced beforehand.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Kouki tells him and holds up his new phone. “Besides I have a way to talk to you now. It won’t really be too lonely.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m abandoning you…” Seijuro’s voice trails off.

“You’re not.” Kouki says firmly to reassure him and kisses his forehead. “You’re bringing us back together. Now go on, you’ve got to get back before anyone sees you and I still have breakfast to eat.”

“I promise I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Seijuro vows and gets ready to go.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kouki says with genuine enthusiasm. He really is.

After Seijuro leaves and Kouki starts doing the washing up he realizes he never actually returned Akashi’s boxer shorts.


	8. Back into the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; light BDSM themes this chapter. Also smut.

Kouki finished cleaning up and packing his things for his first day of lessons.

Already he was back to being the underdog. This was a _good_ school. Akashi wasn’t the only one here training to take over the family business. The scholarship students were the only ones with less than a billion yen to their name. He had managed to get a foot in the door, nothing more. He would have to work twice as hard to be able to climb to their level. On this stage even Akashi was average.

He chuckles to himself nervously. Wow, Akashi being average, he never thought those words would ever come together in that order. To be honest part of him is terrified at that thought. Everything is stacked against him. No-one here thought he could do anything.

If he was going to prove he was up to Akashi’s standards he would need to try even harder than he had been before. Everything had to be perfect.

The professor barely touched on the necessary administrative side of things before diving into their first lesson. Kouki barely had time to check his pen was working before he was frantically copying things down.

Kouki diligently took notes on everything but if university was like another world economics was another language. He muttered to himself as he gathered up his things, reciting what he had learnt back to himself to check it made sense.

He was so focused on retaining the information that he didn’t notice Akashi stealthily slipping through the crowd behind him until Akashi was pulling him out of the hallway and pinning him to the wall.

Kouki yelped in surprise, Akashi slamming a hand over his mouth to deaden the sound and smiling.

“You startled me” Kouki protested. “What if someone sees?”

“They won’t if you follow me.” Akashi tells him. His different colored eyes gleam.

“Are you…?” Kouki’s voice trails off as Akashi leans in close.

“Are you still mine Kouki?” Akashi whispers in his ear. “With all this progress you’ve made, are you still the Kouki that will do anything if I order it?”

He runs his tongue across the edge of Kouki’s ear and the brunette shivers.

“My brother has had his reunion. Now I want you. Come. With. Me.” Akashi orders and Kouki, face flushing, simply nods and lets Akashi drag him into the bathroom.

Akashi scribbles something down one handed and tears off a sticky note from his clipboard. Kouki just had time to read it as he slaps it over the bathroom door.

Out of order.

Akashi shuts the door behind them and locks it.

It’s a single stall bathroom, with a sink and mirror on one side. Akashi briefly looks at the mirror, internally debating something, before dismissing the thought with a small shake of his head.

“Kneel.” He orders.

Kouki drops easily to his knees. His brown eyes are expectant, waiting and Akashi smiles.

“Good boy.” He says softly and a familiar shiver runs down Kouki’s spine.

He sits and beckons Kouki with one finger.

Kouki obediently crawls forwards until Akashi gestures for him to stop.

“We must be quiet.” Akashi orders him and strokes his fingers through Kouki’s hair as he pulls him forwards into the red-head’s crotch.

Obedient to Akashi’s wishes Kouki nuzzles against the stiff fabric of Akashi’s pants.

“It’s been so long since you last submitted yourself to me.” Akashi sighs softly, keeping his voice a low murmur so they couldn’t be heard outside. “I was foolish then; too eager to claim mastery over you.”

He turns hazy red and gold eyes on Kouki, filled with all the easy power of an apex predator.

“Do you forgive me?” He asks softly and Kouki can tell there is still hurt in him.

If he hadn’t taken Kouki home with him they never would have been caught, if he had stood up to his father they wouldn’t have been parted…These are the thoughts that reflect in Akashi’s multi-colored eyes.

He knew exactly what the younger Akashi was asking of him.

That Akashi he had been so afraid of; Kouki had never thought of him as being flawed or vulnerable. Even after everything that had happened he still didn’t.

Kouki rubbed his cheek against Akashi’s clothed cock. He could feel a small reaction through the tough fabric. Akashi’s fingers kneaded through his hair, the younger brother quiet in contemplation.

“Your loyalty really is touching.” Akashi says softly. “Even after all that happened you would drop anything and obey a command from me without question…”

“Yes.” Kouki says without embellishments.

Akashi cups his cheek, stroking his thumb across Kouki’s smooth skin.

“Kouki…” He says, making eye contact. “Suck me off.”

Kouki nods and reaches for the zip of Akashi’s pants.

“No hands.” Akashi orders.

Kouki places his hands in front of himself where they can both clearly see them and tries to undo Akashi’s pants with only his teeth. He fumbles but Akashi is forgiving enough not to mention it.

His fingers stroke tenderly through Kouki’s hair as Kouki manages to pull down the zip. Kouki wishes he could see his face. Aside from the steady stroking through his hair he has no way of telling how Akashi is feeling.

The smooth silk of Akashi’s boxers is a deep navy blue this time. Under the cloth Akashi isn’t very hard yet, that will need to be fixed.

He mouths at the fabric to try and entice Akashi into hardness. Akashi makes no noise, they don’t want to get caught after all, but his hands tighten in Kouki’s hair and impatiently drag him forwards.

Kouki puts more effort into shaping his mouth around Akashi’s cock. He lightly drags his teeth across the silk as he tries to remove the boxers without using his hands. It’s harder than it looks and Kouki’s sure there’s a lot of wasted movement as he struggles to free Akashi’s erection from his boxers.

Akashi’s only half hard by the time Kouki manages to pull his erection free of the navy silk.

The brunet mentally slaps himself.

He’s being too self-conscious. He needs to stop over thinking things and show some passion here. Sure, Seijuro has thoroughly satisfied him the last time they met but even if it’s the same body this is his first time with _Akashi_ in a year. He had to show him how he felt. He had to prove to Akashi how devoted he really was to him, to them both.

Putting aside his doubts Kouki forgets about waiting for some kind of signal from Akashi. Aggressively and without shame he focuses entirely on pleasing Akashi.

There is a small motion of surprise from Akashi and a breath taken in a bit too sharply as Kouki starts to bathe his stiffening cock with long, hard licks from base to tip. He feels he is trying to keep quiet but the wet sound seems to echo in the enclosed space.

Kouki briefly worries it could be heard from the outside before deciding to stifle the noises with his mouth. As he shapes his tongue around Akashi’s erection he has the pleasure of feeling him get hard against his cheek.

This passion was what he needed to show Akashi.

It feels good, it really does, to feel Akashi get hard in whatever part of him he wanted.

Kouki laments not being able to use his hands. It’s hard to get all of Akashi in his mouth at once without choking. He takes a moment to leave off his licking and sucking, leaving Akashi’s erection to bounce free while Kouki shamelessly lavishes some attention on Akashi’s testes.

Akashi breathes out slowly and pulls Kouki’s head back by his hair so their eyes can meet. As stony and unreadable as Akashi’s face is there is a faint flush on his cheeks and his heterochromatic eyes are tender.

He tucks the condom between Kouki’s lips and Kouki takes the hint.

Without hesitation to trip him up he slips the condom on first try, swallowing Akashi’s stiff shaft to the base to make sure it’s fully on.

Doing this without shame or even a second thought made it easier. He doesn’t need to think about anything but servicing Akashi.

Akashi shifts position so his legs are resting over Kouki’s shoulders. His grip in Kouki’s hair tightens as he thrusts into Kouki’s mouth. Kouki struggles not to choke.

“Try…harder.” Akashi says with a hint of pant to his cold tone.

Kouki swallows him to the hilt, dribbling as the head of Akashi’s cock hits the back of his throat. The red pubic hairs tickle his nose as he swallows around Akashi’s shaft. He bobs his head, lavishing attention on the head of Akashi’s cock with short, fast licks while Akashi bucks his hips forwards.

He is trapped between Akashi’s thighs as Akashi drags his head forwards into each thrust. He can barely breathe past the heavy scent of Akashi’s cock as Akashi tugs his hair harder and harder to forcibly pull him into the thrusts. Kouki struggles not to moan out loud as Akashi fucks his mouth hard and fast and leans in to each thrust, trying his hardest to increase Akashi’s pleasure.

He sneaks a look upwards and nearly cums himself at the sight of Akashi with flushed cheeks and eyes closed biting on a knuckle to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Kouki can’t help but moan long and low at that sight and see as Akashi’s eyes squeeze tighter as he cums. The hands in his hair slowly rock his head back and forth, drawing out the pleasure as long as it can before letting his cock fall from Kouki’s mouth with a soft ‘pop’.

Akashi’s eyes drift open, red and gold gleaming like gemstones with satisfaction. He crosses his legs behind Kouki’s back, forcing him forward harder with no chance of escape.

With one hand he pats Kouki’s flushed cheek and ruffles his now aching hair.

“There’s a good boy.”

Kouki nuzzles again Akashi’s hand like a tamed animal. His cheeks feel burning hot against the smooth skin of Akashi’s palm.

“So loyal even after so long apart.” Akashi’s fingers comb through Kouki’s short hair, a gentle soothing motion after his earlier rough tugging. His breath is still laboured.

“I’ve been well-trained.” Kouki replies, wondering as soon as he said it if he’s being a bit too coy before Akashi’s face splits into a warm smile.

“My brother chose well.” Akashi says with a soft sigh as he breathes out and uncrosses his legs.

Kouki slowly starts to rise and nearly falls over as a jolt of pain runs through his knees. Kneeling on the tiled floor has taken its toll on him.

Akashi catches him and pulls him onto his lap instead. One hand wraps around Kouki’s back and he leans in to kiss Kouki’s neck.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispers in Kouki’s ear. “Of everything you have achieved, of everything you have become…”

“Oh…” Kouki softly whimpers as Akashi’s teeth graze his neck.

“You’re hard Kouki.” Akashi tells him as his other hand runs through Kouki’s hair and tugs his head back to allow him more access to his neck.

Kouki swallows.

“I suppose I am.” He confesses.

Akashi smiles like a cat.

“You should take care of that.”

Kouki’s first instinct is to ask ‘Here? Now?’ but he supresses it quickly. Of course Akashi knew exactly what he was doing and saying. Why bother questioning him, it wouldn’t change anything. Akashi had bought him here to see if he would still take orders, here was his orders.

Still there is a blush on his cheeks as he realizes Akashi isn’t going to let him go.

He unzips his pants and settles back under Akashi’s watching eyes.

His body is filled with small aches and pains from kneeling on the floor and his scalp is tender from Akashi pulling his hair, as if he had tied it too tight. Akashi adds another sensation as he bites Kouki’s neck, right where the collar would cover it but hard enough to bruise.

Even the pain felt good when it was from Akashi…

He whimpers softly as he wriggles his now half-hard cock free from his boxers. It juts out against his stomach, flushed at the tip. Akashi wraps his hand around it.

Kouki wasn’t expecting that. He squeaks and Akashi chuckles.

“There’s a good boy.” He says quietly and swipes his thumb across the head of Kouki’s swollen cock.

Kouki bites his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

“Such a good boy…” Akashi trails his hand up Kouki’s chest before reaching down and pulling another condom off the strip poking out of the corner of his briefcase. “Wouldn’t want to get your nice uniform dirty now.”

“No sir.” Kouki says as Akashi slips the condom on over him.

“I like that.” Akashi tells him.

At first hesitating then moving with more confidence Kouki settles himself more comfortably in Akashi’s lap and rests his arms on Akashi’s shoulders.

Tenderly he strokes one hand down Akashi’s cheek. Akashi nips at his pinky finger before drawing them into his mouth and starting to suck.

Akashi’s hot wet tongue rolling over his digits makes Kouki’s stomach flip flop.

The hand not supporting his back curls around his shaft and slowly but firmly Akashi starts to jerk him off. Kouki feels like he is going to melt, his spine feels like it is made of marshmallow. A heat flares between his legs, melting away his aches and pains.

He curls his body inwards, Akashi’s tongue still bathing his fingers in saliva and grits his teeth to keep from whimpering. Akashi’s hand on his cock felt so good his hips started rocking of their own accord. Akashi wasn’t teasing him this time, not drawing him to the edge to make him beg, just piling on waves of perfect pleasure until he can feel himself becoming undone inside.

His breath comes in short sharp pants as Akashi’s thumb sweeps over the head of his cock, teasing his slit with a fingernail. The red-head pushes his nail in and cum spurts into the condom as with a gasp Kouki loses his composure.

It feels so good he wants to cry. His mind goes blank as he loses himself in Akashi’s arms. The intense white-hot sensation of orgasm floods him from head to toe like lightning. As it fades it leaves his digits tingling. He realizes he has been dribbling and closes his mouth. Akashi smiles and wipes a string of saliva away with a square of toilet paper. A few other squares are used to tidy up while Akashi disposes of the used condoms in the trash and uses the small mirror to straighten up his uniform.

Kouki waits his turn to do the same. His hair is thoroughly messed up; he would need hair gel to style it back to the way it was and he hadn’t thought to bring any with him. He does his best using his fingers and hopes no-one was paying too much attention to his hairstyle.

Once they are both looking presentable again Akashi picks his briefcase back up, tucking the string of condoms back inside, before giving Kouki a quick chaste peck on the cheek.

“It is good to see you again Kouki…” He says before returning to the corridor, plucking the note off the door as he does so.

Kouki takes a brief moment to catch his breath then flushes the toilet and washes his hands while waiting for the blush on his cheeks to die down. Somehow, being acknowledged by _Akashi_ like this makes it feel more real. He really was back together with them both.

Patting his cheeks to try and regain his composure he struggles to put himself back into study mode. He had other classes to attend today after all…


End file.
